


High School is A Place for Drama

by LullabyLuna



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyLuna/pseuds/LullabyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A D.Grayman fic set in high school alternative universe. Allen isn't raised in the best of circumstances, he's childhood is filled with scars. A few years later Allen enrolls on his own to Black Order Academy, and so my plot ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A tired beginning?

I was in need of a nap of a few hours at the very least. It had taken a very long plane ride and then a slow taxi in traffic to get to this apartment, and the excitement of it all made it so I couldn’t sleep. So when I entered my new, depressingly barren apartment my energy levels finally crashed. It would have been so nice to be able to plop down on the bed and close my eyes. Unfortunately, the bed frame currently lacked a mattress, and other comfortable furniture like a couch hadn’t been bought yet either. I sighed, and looked at my watch. I decided I didn’t have much time for napping anyways and started to unpack a few of his things. I made sure to plug my phone into a charger, so that it wouldn’t die on me later and headed for the shower.  
Thank goodness I at least had the common sense to bring toiletries with me, so at least I could clean myself up properly.  
“So cold!”  
I snapped awake after drifting of in the shower and grabbed a new uniform from a suitcase after drying off. I wiped the condensation off the mirror, and made a mental list. I had enough concealer with me to last half a year. It was probably a bit excessive, but I wanted to be sure nothing unexpected would happen. I had become a master with makeup long ago, so no one here would be able to tell that I was hiding something, and that thought allowed me to sigh in relief. I checked my watch again. _‘I still have an hour to find something to eat, and get to Black Order Academy.’_  
I grabbed my phone and my laptop bag. _‘Today is going to be fine. I know it will be.’_ A repetitive mantra to calm me down as I locked up.  
~  
I managed to find the school after getting lost for an hour. I had gotten directions from thi sweet lady at the cafe down the street from my apartment. She seemed nervous, and kept correcting herself, but I had figure she hadn’t seen anyone quite like me and not that she really didn’t know the way. ‘Finally!’ I thought as I looked up, out of breath at the school gates. Thankfully students were still trickling in.  
“Do you need any help sir?”  
“Huh, ah yes. Can you tell me where to find the Principal's office?”  
“Oh, are you a new student. Sorry I saw you from the back and I just assumed you were a teacher or something.”  
“No that’s alright. A lot of people assume I’m older than I am.” _‘You shouldn’t judge by appearances though, a number of people have gotten white hair prematurely!’_  
“Rather than just tell you, I think I’ll take you there myself.” And with that the strangely enthusiastic kid took my hand. ‘Thank god it’s winter so he can’t question the gloves’ He didn’t notice my small flinch either thankfully.  
“Thank you so much your a lifesaver, but aren’t you going to be late?”, asked Allen.  
“Late?”, He laughed, “You’re early by a few hours at least!”  
“Oh, I forgot to switch the time on my watch and phone! I can’t believe I’m such an idiot.” I began to blush.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. We all make stupid mistakes here and there. Where did you come from by the way, your accent sounds slightly Englsih is I’m not mistaken.”  
My blush deepened, “Your not wrong. I just got here from London this morning.”  
“Wow you don’t even look tired. I bet you slept a lot on the plane.”  
“Yeah” I laughed, _‘Or at least I used some concealer to cover up the bags under my eyes'_  
“Its right through here. A lot of our clubs meet or practice in the mornings, so there should be someone in there who can give you your schedule. I have to head to the library for bit, so if you still have free time before class you can find me there. By the my name is Lavi”  
“Thanks again!”, I yelled as Lavi ran off.  
~  
“Spell your last name please.”  
“W-A-L-K-E-R”  
The tall man behind the kiosk didn’t reminded me of the kind of creature that stayed awake during the day.  
“Ah Allen Walker is it?” He continued on after seeing my nod, “It seems like all of your paperwork was mailed in a few weeks back. I just need to get your schedule. Just have a seat right over there.” He pointed to a small, but comfortable looking couch.  
Before leaving to the adjacent room he seem to recall something and turn around, “If you see any robots or something to that nature don’t worry about it. They are a particular hobby of the principal, but it’s wise not to engage them.”  
“Will do Mr. Krory”

Left by myself I decided instead of taking a seat like I was offered and risk falling asleep that I would explore. I took my time examining the photos behind a display case. The school it seemed was not lacking in funds. The hallways I had traveled with Lavi were all marble, and it seemed to my eyes that the wood paneling on the display case and elsewhere were all made from a high quality dark grained wood. It gave the school a lovely gothic feel, complete with the wide windows that allowed for so much natural light that there was no need for any of the school’s artificial light sources to be turned on at the moment. It looked the same in the pictures as it did today. There were photos collected in groups by year, they showed various clubs holding up trophies or medals of some sort. Students here at Black Order Academy were highly sought after. They achieved in fields of academia, sports, music, and anything else.  
I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone failing to open the door to the office. Outside a girl my age was struggling to turn the knob with everything she had in her hands.  
“Hold up, let me get that for you.” I called.  
“Thank you so much, do you mind getting the door to Komui’s office?”  
“Komui?”  
“Its the one on the right, he’s the principal”  
“Oh right! I hurried to open the door, but I still knocked before opening the door, “Sorry for the intrusion”  
I took some of the things from the girl and set them down. It didn’t look like anyone had been here for weeks. There were papers and files, and what looked like pieces of robot flesh in every direction.  
“Thank you for help. Ah! Are you possibly Allen? I’m Lenalee, Komui told me you were coming today!”  
“He did?"  
"Yup! I’m his sister, so If you need any help today just ask.”  
“Will do, but umm... where is he? The school seems to be lively even though classes haven’t started yet, but I thought the principal would be here too.”  
“He is, hold on a moment.”  
“Brother! While you were sleeping I’ve decided to get married!  
“Lenalee noo! Who’s the bastard who corrupted you.”  
“And there we have the principal of this prestigious school” Lenalee pointed to man who jumped up out of piles of paperwork sobbing.  
“Its nice to meet you sir. I’m Allen Walker, starting here today.”  
“Ahh welcome! I hope you find the school to your liking, but my assistant should be the one with your paperwork.” He said in a polite tone, but the back and forth stare between me and Lenalee seemed anything but welcoming.  
“Yes, excuse me” I darted out from the room as quickly as I could. 

“Ah Mr. Walker there you are. You didn’t engage with one of those robots did you? You seem to be in one piece so it’s fine, but you ought to be more careful. I have your schedule here along with a map of the school. You have some time before your first class if you’d like to explore.” Mr. Krory said, seemingly more normal looking than I remembered.  
“Thank you! I’ll be off then” 

‘Everything about this school really is beautiful!’ I could help but be overwhelmed now that I wasn’t being rushed down the halls. I was headed to the library when I caught sight of a few of the clubs practicing. All of the archers looked so serious concentrating on hitting their targets, but behind them the kendo club caught my eye. All of the members out there looked like models, but before I could get caught staring A clock sounded somewhere that an hour had passed and I still hadn’t fixed my watch. _‘I better get a move on if I want to see Lavi again before class.’_ He had seemed more than nice, and that was just what I needed at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Allen”  
“Allen”  
I heard two voices call me out from the dark.  
“Allen, wake up! It’s almost time for class, and Kanda doesn’t like to be late.” I woke up to see Lavi’s smiling face a little too close for comfort and jumped back in my chair, which Lavi apparently found hilarious. When he finished laughing, he introduced me to the unfamiliar face in the room. “Sorry Allen I took longer than I thought putting some books back.I didn’t think you’d fall asleep though. Lenalee told me that you met, and this guy right here Yuu-chan, but if anyone other than me calls him that they might get hurt.”

I had found the Library and a nice librarian, or Bookman as his tagged displayed told me where I could find Lavi. Americans have such weird names for things. Lavi told me that a few of his friends would come in a little bit, but that he had some work to finish. He told me to take a seat at one of the desks and that he would be done soon. I don’t even remember falling asleep. 

“Tch My name is Kanda” the tall, and admittedly gorgeous guy yelled as he tried to use a kendo sword to hit Lavi, who dodged by an inch.  
“Ignore those two Allen. We ought to get a move on if you want us to show you to your first class. What’s your schedule like?”, asked Lenalee snapping me away from the comical scene.  
“Oh, umm I have Literature to begin, with Prof. Lotto, Japanese, Piano, and my free period is after lunch. Then I end with history.” I said handing my schedule over to Lenalee.  
“You tested out of math, and science then?” Asked Lenalee as we all walked out of the Library.  
“Yeah” _‘It helped to know some math for gambling, and you don’t spend as much time around doctors as I do without picking some stuff up.’_  
“Lucky you, I tested out of history but my old man made me take this super intense advanced history lecture” sighed Lavi.  
“Your classes line up pretty well with ours though, Kanda has the same Japanese course, Lavi and I have English with you, both Kanda and I have the same History with you, and we all have the same free.period.” Lenalee stated handing me back my schedule.  
“That’s awesome Allen, Prof. Lotto just became a professor so she’s too nervous to call students out for sleeping.” You already know I’m specializing in history, Lenalee’s track, and the Yuu know who over there’s got kendo.” Called Lavi already preparing to dodge whatever move Kanda decided to make.  
“Ow!” Lavi was just a little to slow this time as Kanda got a hit in on his head. “You know that you don’t have to hit so hard.” He seemed to be fine though as he kept smiling.  
“Tch, whatever this is where I leave, Make sure your not late to your classes, Prof. Lotto might not call you out on it, but you don’t want to end up making a habit of it with the idiot hyper rabbit over there and get detention or something.” Kanda voiced for the first time addressing me directly and taking the opposite turn from us  
“Rabbit?” I asked Lavi  
“Yeah he has nicknames for everyone except Lenalee.”  
After a few more turns, Lenalee finally turned to me, “Here we are Allen, welcome to your first class at the Black Order.”  
I followed them in, luckily there were enough empty spots left that we managed to be together. I had dreaded the fact that since I didn’t know anyone, I would be left all alone the rest of the year. Thankfully Lavi and his friends seemed nice enough to come to my rescue. 

“Ggg Good Morning Class. T.. Today we have a new student joining us from ....London.right? Umm.. Allen Walker I believe. Umm.. We’ve started to read the Picture of Dorian Gray, is that alright. I mean have you read it before? If not please try your best to catch up.” Came a small squeaky voice.  
Lavi wasn’t kidding when he said she was a nervous professor. Rather than have her walk to give me a copy, I walked up to her. It seemed like she was going to trip over her skirt at every step, “I think I should be fine, thank you professor.” I said as I took the book. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and then sat down. The rest of the class dragged on. If I didn’t start reading every time Professor Lotto needed a moment I would’ve fallen back asleep like Lavi. It was easier to get absorbed in the book then to lay my head down and try to ignore the stares and whispers I could feel from the other students. I had hoped that my hair wouldn’t have been such a big deal. From what I had seen American students in every school had some of the wackiest hair. A good hour and a half later, and the bell finally rang. I had more than caught up with where the class was in the book. I watched as Lenalee poked Lavi’s cheek to wake him up. “Kanda can be a bit of grump before you get to know him, so don’t be surprised if he acts like you’ve never met. We typically eat our lunch in the library. Lavi’s related to a few of the librarians, and Mr. Bookman is always making him help out, but we can eat in there without getting kicked out.”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind me joining?”  
“Of course not Lavi seems to have taken a liking to you, and Kanda won’t admit it but he doesn’t hate you which as is pretty good when it comes to him. You should get a move on though. Lavi won’t wake up for a few more moments, but our classes are pretty close by unlike yours. Will you be ok finding it?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be off then.”  
~  
I caught sight of a long, black ponytail disappearing into a classroom and decided I had managed not to get lost. Thank god for little miracles. Lenalee was right though. When I waved to Kanda he seemed to ignore me in favor of opening his textbook. I sat down quietly next to him. This class had filled up quickly, and other students were beginning to point at my hair, but not unsurprisingly all of the desks near Kanda and his grumpy aura were empty, so I didn’t have to risk catching someone in mid act of trying to determine if my hair was real like last class. The professor walked in a few minute later, “Good morning class. I see our new student has arrived. Now Allen is it? I’m professor Teidoll. I know it’s your first day, but it’s the second week of classes and I had prepared a test to gauge where everyone is at. Don’t worry about failing it, if you do I’ll give you a makeup a in a few weeks. Is that alright?” Seeing me nod, he continued, “Good. Now the rest of you most of this has is what we’ve gone over in class, and the rest is basically what your homework has been, so I expect everyone to pass.” He handed out the test papers and told us we had the rest of class to finish. I took a pen out of my bag and started. Thankfully it wasn’t a difficult test. I spent a bit of time in Japan, so I had been hoping this would be an easy class. Still the test was long enough that it took me most of the class to finish. When I handed it into to the professor the only other student to have finished was Kanda, who began to study what I assumed was the history text. Professor Teidoll had handed me the Japanese textbook back in return for the test, so I began to flip through it. I happily found that I knew most of the material, and with all the other students focused on the test instead of me it was easy enough to start studying what I didn’t know.  
I barely noticed the bell had rung. If it wasn’t for another student tapping me on the shoulder, I would have continued studying for a while. “Is that your natural color” was the obvious question she asked.  
“No, it’s dyed.” I replied quickly. I looked around for Kanda, but it seemed he had already left. 

I left before I could be asked anymore questions. I had taken a wrong turn and ended up late to my next class. I had thought I had gotten lost again. When I entered the classroom only one other person was there. “Hello, are you professor Marian Cross?”  
“Yes I am.” Came the response of the man writing at the desk in the front of the room. “You must be Allen. Welcome. As you can see there’s no one else here. This key in my hand unlocks a music room a few doors down. You are to practice there during this hour. I make rounds of the students on the 15th of every month. You are required to play a piece that I will have given you the previous month, but other than that you are free to play and create what you want. The only time students meet in here is to discuss upcoming concerts. I’ll tell you when I make rounds what day those meetings will be, but you’re not required to perform at any of them.”  
“Ah thank you.” I said as I caught the key the professor threw..  
“Good catch. The piece for next month is Claire De Lune. A copy of the sheet music should be in your room. You aren’t responsible for making up the last song. Do be warned. I will not tolerate you playing at level less than what you are capable of. Good day, now please leave. I have some work to catch up on.”  
Well that was an introduction. At least I didn’t have to worry about other students. I made my way to my music room. I didn’t feel like playing at the moment, so I took out my phone. Most of my furniture would arrive later today so I wouldn’t be reduced to sleeping on the floor tonight. Online shopping was the best invention of the decade. I spent the rest of the time searching for grocery stores and gambling houses near me.


End file.
